


Mango Black Tea Lemonades and Chiffon cakes

by xhopefullmoonx



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cafe AU, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Yohan, M/M, Smooth Seungwoo, Strangers to Lovers, This is my third work and i still dont know how to tag, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhopefullmoonx/pseuds/xhopefullmoonx
Summary: Where Yohan forgets his phone in a coffee shop and the bartender that finds it is faced with a shocking surprise.





	Mango Black Tea Lemonades and Chiffon cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo~ I'm finally back with a new Seunghan au! This au took me so long to finish cause school started like a week ago and I didn't have the time to finish it but it's finally done!!!

After finishing his last class, Yohan made his way to his favourite café. It’s a cosy small place, with white walls, light brown ceilings and cute pink flowery designs. There are also flowers all over the place and there’s even a small corner surrounded by flowers with a chair and an acoustic guitar laying near it. 2 years ago, he stumbled upon the café and one of the bartenders there was playing the guitar, and ever since then he fell in love, and went there every day. Or at least tried to.

He goes up to the counter and Wooseok, the bartender that started working there last year, greets him.

“Hi hyung. Can you get me my usual order and bring it to me please? I have a lot of things to do, so I’d like to start as soon as possible.” He tells the older, taking out his wallet to pay for his order, the price practically engraved in his brain.

“Woah, Yohan, chill. It’s okay, go sit down there near the windows. It’s usually the quietest place around this time. I’ll be there with your order in a few minutes.” Wooseok ushers him, taking the money before starting to prepare his order. Yohan nods, and makes a beeline towards the place Wooseok mentioned.

He takes all the stuff he needs out and starts working on his assignments that should’ve been long finished by now. As promised, Wooseok doesn’t take too long and is already walking towards him, his order in his hands. He leaves his order, a double chocolate chip Frappuccino and a chocolate cake on his table and leaves without bothering the younger. If his mom saw him right now, she would’ve scolded him, and maybe even threw a slipper his way, complaining how he’s going to ruin his teeth.

After a few minutes, his phone goes off, telling him he received a notification from Hangyul, his classmate. Knowing him, he probably sent a meme or something, so he ignores it. Not even two minutes later his phone rings again, so frustrated from the distraction, he turns his phone off and puts it on the chair away from his view. Without further distractions, or so he hopes, he gets back to work. Fortunately, he gets to finish the majority, so he packs his stuff and gets ready to leave, deciding to finish the rest tomorrow. After putting his jacket on, he takes his bag and heads to the counter, to bid Wooseok goodbye. Although they’re not the best of friends, they do greet each other at the café all the time since he’s a regular here, so he feels like it’d be rude to just leave like that. But surprisingly, he sees someone else at the counter. Han Seungwoo; his crush of almost two years now. He’s the reason why Yohan tries to come here every day, and although he doesn’t really know if he’ll be lucky enough to see him, it’s worth a try.

He had first seen him two years ago when he had first come into the café. It was a rainy day and the bus station was farther away from his school, and since the café was close, he decided to just get in and spend some time until the rain stops. He had gone up to the counter and ordered something to drink, and when he was looking for a place to sit, he saw a guy in a corner at the end of the café, a guitar on his hands. He had then started to strum a soft melody, unknown to Yohan but sweet to his ears. Then he had started accompanying the soft guitar sounds with an even softer, angelic voice and Yohan had stayed staring at the boy for too long that he had forgotten what he was even supposed to do in the first place. The waiter had even found him staring at the boy when bringing him his order. After that he started coming to the café more often and had later found out the boy’s name. Han Seungwoo, the culprit of a lot of Yohan’s sleepless nights.

After seeing that Wooseok is not the one behind the counter, he quickly glances at Seungwoo who’s busy getting orders ready, and leaves.

“Seungwoo hyung, do you mind cleaning table 30 quick? I have to help at the back with some dishes and Wooseok hyung is getting impatient.” Junho comes behind him, a tray full of glasses and plates in his hands. Seungwoo nods, patting Junho’s shoulder and heads towards the said table. He knows what it’s like getting on Wooseok’s bad side and he doesn’t want the younger to experience it too. He shudders even at the thought of it. Approaching the table, he puts the tray down and takes the dirty dishes laying around and cleans it with a wet rag. Picking the tray again, he turns around ready to get back to work, until he hears a noise. A phone, to be more exact. Putting the tray down again, he looks for the noise and sees a phone laying in one of the chairs. He picks it up and looks at it, searching for any kind of identification and his mouth opens wide, his eyes going as big as saucers at the sight. A tinge comes from the phone again, notifying him that another message came. He looks at it and gets disappointed at the lack of information he gets. All he sees is a message from ‘Idiot #2’ that reads: “Hey, why aren’t you answering your phone?” and sighs. I guess he’s gotta find the phone’s owner some other way. He pockets the phone, picks his stuff up and heads back to work, not before putting the phone in his locker. After slamming the locker shut, he tries to remember who sat there, but he can’t really remember anything because he wasn’t the one who had served at the table today at all. Deciding to work on that later, he goes back to handling the counter, forgetting about the phone for the time being.

Finishing his shift, he goes back to the locker to change from his work and sees the phone. He lets out a long sigh, takes the phone and heads home. Finally laying in his bed, he stares at the phone in his hand, trying to remember every costumer that came in while he was on his shift. After a few minutes he gives up, feeling a headache coming, so he decides to go to sleep. The person who forgot the phone would definitely make their way to the café tomorrow, so he hadn’t much to worry. With that on his mind, he drifts off to sleep, thinking about the phone’s wallpaper.

On the other hand, there was someone going mad while lying in his bed, tossing around. After a few minutes he hears a knock on his door and hurriedly gets up, opens the door, revealing his idiot of a best friend.

“Yohan-ah, what’s wron-“ the boy says, as Yohan grabs him, quickly dragging him inside his room, almost pulling his arm out.

“Seungyoun hyung, I fucked up!” he tells the other boy, who’s now sitting on his bed, a confused look on his face. He raises an eyebrow, signalling the other to continue. “I lost my phone. I don’t exactly know where, but I think I left it in Seungwoo hyung’s café.”

“Oh my god, Yohan! How could you even manage to lose your phone? The small device is practically glued on your hands.” Seungyoun exasperatedly tells him, not believing the younger male was capable of doing something like that.

“I went there to finish my assignments and Hangyul kept texting me, so I put it on the chair next to mine. But that’s beside the point. What if he picked it up? What if he’s the one who found it? Hyung, I fucked up big time.” Yohan starts pacing around, making Seungyoun dizzy. The older gets up from the bed and drags Yohan to sit down with him.

“Hey, it’s okay. If it’s at the café then we’ll go and look for your phone tomorrow, no big deal. Why are you so stressed?” Seungyoun asks him, looking confused by the other’s tantrum.

“Hyung, you don’t understand. Seungwoo hyung can’t see my phone. Especially my wallpaper. He shouldn’t come across it, ever.” Yohan explains, looking nervous, which makes Seungyoun even more confused. Sensing the confusion on the other’s face, he continues, barely whispering, “He’s my wallpaper hyung.” 

Almost as if expecting this answer, Seungyoun only manages to sigh, shaking his head.

“Why do you still have him as your wallpaper? I thought you changed it.” He asks, clearly remembering the younger changing it to some anime boy he had been watching lately.

“I took a new picture a few days ago and he looked so adorable that I just made it into my wallpaper without thinking. Oh my god, hyung, I’m such a mess.” He hangs his head down in shame, feeling embarrassed about his one-sided love.

Seungyoun doesn’t really know how to comfort him, so he just brings the other closer and hugs him, reassuringly patting him on the back.

~~~~

The next morning, Seungwoo wakes up earlier than he’s supposed to and makes his way to work. Behind the counter he sees Wooseok, who seems to be giving orders to Junho. Poor soul, he thinks as Junho scurries away.

“Good morning, Seok-ah. Did you sleep well?” he asks the smaller boy behind the counter, who raises his head quickly, surprised to see him there.

“Why are you here so early hyung? Your shift doesn’t start in two hours.”

“Woke up quite early today and couldn’t go back to sleep. Thought I might as well come to work and do something productive. And I have some paperwork left to do from yesterday.” He smiles, his deep dimple coming to view. Wooseok shakes his head in disbelief, smiles at him, and gets back to work. A few minutes later he brings him a smoothie and leaves again. Seungwoo gratefully takes the drink and chugs it down in a few sips. After half an hour or so, the boredom hits him, so he decides he should just start working a few extra minutes and goes to the back to change into his working outfit. When he goes back, he sees Wooseok talking to three guys, around their age. One of them he recognizes as a regular in their café, while the other two are not so familiar.

He quietly approaches them and looks at Wooseok for some kind of explanation as to why are they standing in the middle of the café, doing nothing.

“Oh hyung, you’re here. Did you happen to clean table 30 yesterday after I went to the back to take care of the dishes?” he asks him, and Seungwoo nods at that. Of course, he remembers that very well, it’s the table where he found the phone. Oh! The phone. Maybe they’re here for the phone.

“Yeah, I did. Junho asked me to after you blackmailed him into helping you with the dishes, Seok-ah.” He teases, poking the smaller’s cheek. Wooseok’s eyes go wide at that, shocked at what he was hearing.

“Wah, I didn’t know you were this kind of a person, Wooseok-ah. How can you blackmail your co-worker like that?” one of the taller guys looks at Wooseok’s direction, looking at him disappointedly.

“Ya, Cho Seungyoun! I don’t do that, shut up.” He hits the guy, Seungyoun, but the other only laughs and ruffles Wooseok’s hair. Hmm, interesting, he thinks. “And you Seungwoo hyung! That’s not nice, I never blackmailed him. I just nicely asked him to help me.” Wooseok elbows him on the ribs, harshly, and the taller boy doubles in pain.

“Anyway, back to the point. Did you happen to find a phone there last night?” Wooseok asks Seungwoo, who was still coughing, and he nods.

“Oh, yeah, I did. I left it in my locker last night, I’ll bring it in a second. Wait here.” He says, goes to his locker and starts rummaging through his bag, finding the phone. And then he realises that Wooseok forgot one small detail: he didn’t tell him whose phone it was. So, he does the first thing that comes to mind and turns off the phone, then quickly going back to where the phone’s owner was waiting.

“Here it is. I would’ve tried to somehow find out whose it is, but it was turned off so I couldn’t really do anything, so I left it here and thought someone would eventually come here for it.” He says, looking at the three strangers, wondering whom he should give it to.

When one of them stretches his hand, Seungwoo hands the phone to him and the boy bows to him, Seungwoo bowing back.

“By the way do you know them, Seok-ah?” he asks, turning to his co-worker.

“Oh, well me and this loser here go to the same school,” he points at one of them, “and these two are his best friends. Yohan,” he points at the guy who had taken the phone, “is a regular here, you’ve probably seen him around. And that’s Hangyul.” He points to the last guy.

“And this loser’s name is Seungyoun, thank you for the nice introduction.” he narrows his eyes at Wooseok, then looks at Seungwoo and outstretches his hand, Seungwoo shaking it.

“Um… thank you for finding my phone and keeping it safe.” The phone’s owner, Yohan, finally speaks up, bowing in gratitude. Seungwoo is not sure, but he thinks he saw the boy blush.

After a few more exchanged words, the three make their way to where they were supposed to go, while the other two stay behind and get back to their work.

So, the one who had him as a wallpaper was the regular guy, Yohan. Interesting.

Later that day, Seungwoo approaches Wooseok.

“Hey, do you know them all? He asks him, referring to the boys who came earlier today. “The guys that came by today. Do you know them well?” he elaborates.

“Oh, well other than Seungyoun who’s my classmate, I don’t really know the other two. Although Yohan is a regular here, we don’t exchange many words except for his orders and when he leaves, he usually comes by when I’m around and says goodbye. And it was my first time seeing Hangyul, but I’ve heard a bit of him from Seungyoun.” Wooseok explains, and Seungwoo hums. I guess he’s gotta find more about the boy himself.

~~~

For the next two weeks, Yohan didn’t dare go to the café shop, in case Seungwoo had actually seen the picture, but was just playing around. But he started missing the guy, so eventually he gave up his pride and made his way to the café. He’s ready to be greeted by Wooseok behind the counter, but instead Seungwoo, in all his glory, is there preparing drinks. He slowly approaches him and clears his throat, startling the boy behind the counter.

“Oh, I’m sorry Seungwoo-ssi, I didn’t mean to scare you. I apologise.” Yohan is quick to apologise, but the other only chuckles.

“Hey it’s okay, it happens a lot of times. You don’t have to apologise.” He reassures the younger boy, throwing a heart-warming smile his way, his deep dimple coming to surface.

“O-Oh, okay.” Yohan sheepishly smiles, bunny teeth in view.

“What would you like to order?” Seungwoo then asks, giving the finished order to Junho to bring it to the designated table.

“Umm… is the Mango Black Tea Lemonade any good?” he shyly asks, not being able to look at Seungwoo for longer than a second, before turning beet red.

“Well, seeing how I’m the one making them and suggested they be on the list, I can guarantee you everything in here is good.” Seungwoo smiles at him, and Yohan thinks he might drop dead right then and there. The older is already beautiful, but when he smiles with his dimple showing like that, he doesn’t know how much of it he can take. So, he decides to just order quickly and go sit in the farthest place he can, but where he’d still be able to look at the other.

“Okay, then I’ll get one of those and a Chiffon cake.” He finishes his order and takes his wallet out, ready to pay and just leave the other’s side before he ends up making a mess out of himself.

“It’s okay, this one’s on me. Go take a seat and I’ll be there with you order in a swift moment.” As Yohan is about to protest, Seungwoo calls out on the next customer, so he has no choice but to comply.

He takes a seat at his usual place, the one near the window, and he remembers that that’s also the place where he forgot his phone a few weeks ago. Letting out a sigh, he goes on to staring at the older boy doing his work ever so flawlessly, looking perfect in the lights that are hanging from the ceiling over the counter, and his white working shirt showing every muscle of his perfectly. His sleeves rolled up to his elbow do not help much and at this point Yohan feels as if he’s about to start drooling any moment. In a brief moment he takes his phone out and is about to snap a picture of Seungwoo, but quickly decides against it and pockets his phone again. As if having him as a wallpaper, and then forgetting his phone without knowing in whose hands did it end up wasn’t enough trauma to last him a lifetime. So, he decides to just quietly wait for his order to come.

“Here, a Mango Black Tea Lemonade and a Chiffon cake.” Seungwoo appears next to him, his order in a tray. Just as Seungwoo’s about to set them down, he loses his balance and ends up spilling everything on the smaller one.

“Oh my God, Yohan-ah, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I apologise.” Seungwoo quickly goes to the back, which he assumes is the kitchen, and comes back with a towel in his hands. Yohan thinks the other is about to wipe the table and moves away a little, so when Seungwoo grabs his arm and starts dabbing at his shirt, he’s shocked.

“S-Seungwoo-ssi, it’s okay. I can do it m-myself.” He stutters, not liking the close proximity between the two.

“Nonsense. It’s my fault, this is the least I can do.” Seungwoo lets out, sighing, then proceeding to dab on the other’s pants. At that, Yohan’s breath hitches as the other’s hand nears his crotch by each passing second. Slightly dabbing, Yohan lets out a quiet moan, and startles them both. He quickly gets up, flushing red in embarrassment, whereas Seungwoo remains calm.

“Wait here.” Seungwoo tells him (more like orders him), quickly wipes the table, picks up the now dirty dishes and heads to the back. A few minutes later he comes back and grabs Yohan’s hand, dragging him somewhere.

“W-Where are you taking me, Seungwoo-ssi?” he asks, his face getting hotter. His hand, where Seungwoo grabbed him, tingles, and he starts feeling hot. After a few seconds they stand in what seems to be a locker room and Seungwoo finally lets go of his hand, moving to a locker, which Yohan assumes is his, and starts rummaging through it. He then comes back with clothes in his hand.

“Here, put these on. They’re clean.” Seungwoo all but shoves the clothes in Yohan’s hands and urges him to change. Frozen in his place, Seungwoo approaches him and grabs both ends of Yohan’s shirt, lifting it up and eventually taking it off. The younger still seems to be in a phase, so Seungwoo grabs his clean shirt and puts it on Yohan. Next, he reaches for the belt on Yohan’s waist, and that’s when he finally comes back to his senses. He puts his hands over Seungwoo’s, stopping him.

“Umm…thank you. I’ll do it myself now. Sorry.” He takes the pants that were laying on a chair next to him and waits for Seungwoo to leave. Seungwoo, on the other hands seems to have not understood so Yohan asks him to give him some space. While leaving, Yohan thinks he hears the other mutter ‘cute’, but he shakes it off and blames it on the shock he just experienced. After getting clothed, he takes a plastic bag he found on one of the desks in the locker room, puts his dirty clothes in it, and leaves the room. Outside is Seungwoo, leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting for him. When he notices the other’s presence, he walks towards him and scans him.

“You look good… in my clothes.” He smiles, Yohan’s heart fluttering, face flushing and legs almost going numb at that.

‘It’s just a compliment,’ he thinks, ‘nothing more to it.’

“Thanks. Um… for lending me your clothes.” He stutters, head down in embarrassment.

They go back to where Yohan was previously sitting, Seungwoo insisting that he drinks the tea that he didn’t get to. Seungwoo knows it was just an excuse for the younger to stay more so he can get to know him better, but Yohan doesn’t have to know that. So, he comes back after a short while, Yohan’s order in his hands again, but this time he makes sure the other gets to drink it instead of pouring the whole thing on him. He places the order in front of Yohan and the takes the seat in front of him.

“Oh, don’t you have to work?” Yohan asks, flustered to have the older guy in front of him watching him eat and drink.

“My brother’s coming in a few minutes for his shift and Wooseok and Junho are still here. Why, you don’t like my company? Should I go?” Seungwoo gets up, ready to leave, but Yohan quickly grabs his hand.

“No, it’s okay. I just didn’t want you to get in trouble because of me with your boss or something.” Yohan sheepishly smiles, bunny teeth in view, and Seungwoo thinks that he wouldn’t mind seeing that smile for the rest of his life. Realising he’s still holding his hand, Yohan quickly lets go and starts eating his cake, not daring to look at Seungwoo. Seungwoo smiles.

“It’s mine.” Seungwoo says after a moment of staying silent.

“What?” Yohan looks at him with a puzzled expression.

“The café. It’s mine. My parents gave it to me this year as a present since I’ve been doing most of the work around here for almost five years now.” He explains, Yohan looking at him with a delighted expression.

“Wow, that’s amazing, Seungwoo-ssi.”

“Please call me hyung. I’m not that old, I’m only 24.” he jokes, laughing at Yohan’s expression.

“I’m sorry,” he apologises, quickly bowing.

“Don’t be, it’s not a big deal.” He waves it off, “Do you-“ just as he’s about to ask him something, he hears someone calling out to him.

“Hyung!”

They both turn towards the voice and see Dongpyo, approaching them.

They both answer and then turn to look at each other with confused expressions.

“Oh, Yohan hyung? You’re here too?” Dongpyo looks at the boy, looking happy to see him.

“You guys know each other?” Seungwoo asks, confused as to how do they know each other and why doesn’t he know of this.

“Yeah, he’s Hyeongjun’s, my classmate’s, friend.” Dongpyo explains as if it’s the most obvious thing ever.

“Oh, I see.”

“The question here is: how do you two know each other? You guys don’t even go to the same school.” The younger of the three asks, looking at his hyungs for an explanation, before noticing something. “Oh my god, are you guys dating? That’s Seungwoo hyung’s shirt that I gave him a few days ago!” he squeals, a few costumers’ heads turning his way, before he apologises.

“No, we’re not dating Dongpyo-ah.” Yohan is quick to defend himself, and Seungwoo looks at him with amusement all over his face.

“So what if we are dating? That’s none of your business, kid.” Seungwoo teases, Yohan looking petrified. “We’re not though. I just happened to spill Yohan’s drink on him, and I couldn’t just let him walk around with dirty clothes, so I borrowed him mine.” 

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” Yohan looks at the still-standing-Dongpyo with disappointment on his face at the fact that he hid this from him.

“Ah, sorry hyung, but you never really asked.” The younger boy sheepishly smiles, scratching his neck, a habit he got from his brother.

“Yeah that’s true,” he laughs at the boy, then turning to his brother, “well thanks a lot for letting me borrow your clothes, Seungwoo hyung. But I must go now, it’s getting quite late.” He informs him, getting up.

“Oh yeah, of course. Want me to walk you home? As you mentioned it did get quite dark. Don’t want anything happening to you on your way when I was the reason why you had to stay behind.” Seungwoo tells him teasingly, but with a hint of seriousness in his voice. Yohan notices it, but he still turns down his offer.

“I don’t want to be a bother to you,” is his excuse.

“You wouldn’t be. I think I would feel better if I saw you , going inside your house safely.” Seungwoo insists, and with Dongpyo’s help Yohan ends up being swayed by the two brothers into letting Seungwoo walk him home.

“Thank you so much, Seungwoo-ssi. Um… I mean hyung. Seungwoo hyung,” he smiles, bunny teeth in view and cheeks flushed. It was already quite dark, but Yohan tries to hide himself, just in case.

“Yeah,” Seungwoo trails off, thinking if he should bring up the phone incident. He’s been thinking about it for a long time now, ever since the younger boy came by to pick his phone up two weeks ago. One would think he’d be terrified of the fact that some random guy had secretly snapped a picture of him and made it his wallpaper, but that really wasn’t the case with Seungwoo. It was quite the opposite actually; he liked it. He found it quite cute and wouldn’t mind spending some more time with Yohan and get to know him. So he decides that this is it. It’s time, he thinks to himself.

“Say… Yohan-ah. Do you remember two weeks ago, when you forgot your phone in my café?” He approaches the subject carefully, afraid of the boy’s reaction. When Yohan slowly nods, he continues, “and how I said that the phone was turned off when I found it?” Another nod. “I’m sorry.” He apologises in advance, “but it actually wasn’t turned off and I saw it.” Seungwoo finishes and waits for a reaction. 

He awaits every reaction that one could give in this kind of a subject. Yohan screaming at him for not being honest with him from the beginning and never wanting to be associated with Seungwoo again. Or maybe Yohan even being cool with it and actually confessing whatever he had in his heart. He even expected some kind of kick or punch. What he didn’t expect though, was Yohan running. As soon as Seungwoo finishes, Yohan gasps and makes a run for it. Seungwoo calls out, but he doesn’t stop.

“Yohan-ah, wait!” He yells after the boy, “I didn’t-“ and he’s already inside his house,the door shutting loudly after him, “mind.” Seungwoo quietly finishes. 

—————————-—————————-—————

“You what?” Hangyul asks the next day, after Yohan finishes his story of how Seungwoo had actually seen himself on his phone and everything that happened yesterday from the moment he stepped foot in Seungwoo’s café. 

“I panicked, okay?” Yohan exasperatedly exclaims, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Look, if the guy was weirded out or something he wouldn’t have stayed with you the whole day and even walked you back home. Please be logical, Yohan-ah.” Seungyoun says, from the other side of the room, and Yohan looks at him weirdly, because the other had been on his phone the whole time which confused him as to how does he even know what happened.

“Didn’t the guy even start undressing you? Like, I’m sorry but I would never do that to just anyone. Especially if I was weirded by the person. He doesn’t hate you, dumbass.” Hangyul oh-so-nicely adds, smacking him on his forehead. Yohan yelps and leaps at Hangyul, only to stop after Seungyoun gets up and stops them. 

“Let’s go.” He says and heads out the door, not giving them any chance to protest. They both look at each other, before deciding to quietly follow behind their hyung. 

After thirty minutes of walking, and bickering, they finally stop, and Yohan’s heart stops with them. They’re standing in front of Seungwoo’s café, and Seungyoun is already heading for the door, until Yohan quickly grabs his hand and pulls him away. 

“Hyung, what are we doing here?” He whisper-shouts, scared someone- read Seungwoo- might hear them, despite the glass door and a few metres separating them. 

“What do you think? We’re going inside and talking to the guy, obviously.” Seungyoun says, and just as Yohan is about to give him a list of reasons as to why Yohan thinks that Seungwoo hates him and thinks he’s weird, Seungyoun stops him, “For the hundredth time, Kim Yohan! He doesn’t hate you, okay? Even if he did, you should come clear and tell him your reasons and clear your name, okay?” He exclaims, annoyed at the other’s irrational thinking. 

“He’s right, Yohan, and you know it. Let’s go inside and talk to him. It can’t get any worse. Explain yourself, and see where that leads. If he still doesn’t accept your reason, then it’s his loss. At least try, okay?” Hangyul adds, and throws his arm around Yohan’s shoulder, softly dragging him to the café. 

The familiar bell rings above his head, and he slightly turns back, before Hangyul tightens his grip on him. He can see Wooseok is tending the counter today, and he sighs in relief, glad that he has some more time to mentally prepare himself. Hearing the ring, Wooseok raises his head and shoots them all a smile, as they approach him. 

“Hey guys,” he gleefully greets them, still tending the prior orders. “What can I get for you guys?” He asks, not detaching his eyes from the coffee machine. 

“Seungwoo.” Seungyoun says, and Wooseok’s head snaps up so fast, Yohan thinks he might’ve pulled a muscle, and looks at them suspiciously. “We need to talk to Seungwoo. Well, Yohan here does, so do us a favour and grab him real quick, yeah?” Seungyoun adds, and Wooseok’s suspiciousness grows, until a figure appears from behind Wooseok, and clears his throat. 

“You guys called for me?” Seungwoo asks, looking at Yohan, and smiles. Fuck, Yohan thinks, how can he still smile at me when I ran off like a coward last night?

“Um… can we talk?” Yohan barely manages to let out, shifting from one foot to another.

“Are you going to run off this time?” Seungwoo teases, but still makes his way around the counter and appears in front of him. 

“No.” Yohans answers, avoiding eye contact as he burns red. 

“Okay, then let’s go.” Seungwoo grabs his hand, and leads them to the locker room. 

“What just happened?” Wooseok asks. 

“Long story.” Seungyoun answers. 

“Are they going to fuck?” Hangyul asks. 

“Most likely.” Seungyoun answers. 

—————————-—————————-—————

“I’m sorry-“

“I’m sorry-“ 

“You first,” Seungwoo says, thinking that he should hear him out first. 

“Oh, okay. Well… first of all I’m really sorry for just running out like that last night. I know, it was really childish of me to do so but I was just scared.” Yohan starts explaining and as Seungwoo is about to ask him what was he scared of, Yohan continues. “I was scared you were weirded out and would never want to have anything to do with me anymore, so I did the first thing that came to mind. And second of all, I’m really sorry for using your picture as my wallpaper and even taking the picture without your permission in the first place. That was really ugly on my side, but you just looked so pretty that day, not that you don't everyday-“ Yohan is stopped by soft lips pressed against his, and he freezes when he sees Seungwoo’s face so close to himself. The other’s eyes are closed as he slowly moves his lips and Yohan doesn’t know what to do. So he closes his eyes too and lets the other lead. To his disappointment though, Seungwoo stops and moves back, but Yohan’s eyes stay closed as he flushes red in embarrassment. 

“You’re rambling,” is all Seungwoo says before capturing his lips again, this time for a longer, deeper kiss. Seungwoo moves his hand and starts caressing Yohan’s cheek, the other one looking for Yohan’s hand and he roughly grabbed him from where he was sitting across him, pulling him in his lap. Yohan lets out a squeak, before making himself as comfortable as it could get, and then moves his hand behind Seungwoo’s neck playing with his hair. 

“Guys, are you done ye-“ Wooseok appears in front of them, before stopping in his tracks at the horrendous sight in front of him. With a shocked and confused expression, he lets out a what the fuck, before quickly leaving while searching for bleach at the same time. 

The two boys look at each other, and burst out laughing. Seungwoo quickly pecks Yohan’s lips, before resting his forehead against the others. 

“What just happened,” Yohan speaks up after a few minutes, still sounding breathless. They both raise their heads and just smile at each other. 

“I don’t hate you, Yohan-ah, nor do I find you weird. I found it really cute actually, and I came out good in the picture. But…” he hesitates, scanning Yohan first, not sure how to approach the topic. “Since when?”

“Hmm?” Yohan (adorably) tilts his head, and stares at Seungwoo, not sure what he was talking about. 

“Since when did you like me?” He finally asks, grabbing his hand and giving it a soft squeeze, “And when was that picture taken?” 

“Oh,” Yohan exclaims, ducking his head in embarrassment, before Seungwoo raises his head with his own fingers, making him look in his eyes. 

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. I just genuinely want to know, but if you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay too. At least we both like each other now, right?” He asks, pecking Yohan’s lips in assurance and Yohan’s eyes go wide. 

“You like me too?” He innocently asks, looking at Seungwoo with a small smile on his face. The other starts laughing, his whole body shaking in the process. That makes Yohan frown. “Why are you laughing,” he pouts. 

“Oh my God, Yohan-ah. What do you think I’m doing here right now?” He asks, bewildered. “Of course I like you, silly. Do you think I just go around kissing random guys?” It’s his turn to pout, and Yohan’s heart aches. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just really overwhelmed right now. I’ve silently liked you for two years now and I don’t know, I guess I never really expected this?” He explains himself, the sentence coming out more as a question instead. Seungwoo looks at him lovingly, before pulling him in, crashing their lips together. This time it's more rough, as if Seungwoo is trying to prove something, and after the kiss Yohan is left completely breathless.

“I really like you Kim Yohan. I know it might’ve all happened in a short time, but honestly it’s safe to say you got me whipped on the first day I saw you, baby.” Seungwoo tells Yohan, and the other melts at the pet name. I could get used to this, he thinks. 

“Say it again.”

“What?”

“Baby. Say it again.”

“Baby. Baby. Baby. You’re my baby.”

Yohan starts giggling at that, hiding his face in the other’s crook of neck, and Seungwoo swallows everything. His sweet giggles when Seungwoo keeps calling him baby, his whiny voice when he complains about it, although he likes it and his cute laugh when he laughs at Seungwoo’s stupid remarks. Although for a short time, Seungwoo thinks he’s fallen in too deep for the boy, and he might even call it love. And he doesn’t regret it one bit. 

“I love you, baby.” He confesses, Yohan’s head shooting up from his crook of neck, to look at Seunwgoo better. When all he sees is just pure emotion on him, Yohan smiles. He smiles so big, he thinks his mouth might rip apart. 

“I love you too.”

——————-——————-——————-—————

“So, are you two dating now?” Wooseok asks, when the two finally leave the locker room and head towards the counter, both taking a seat in front of him. 

“Yeah.” They both answer simultaneously, and laugh. 

“Where are Hangyul and Seungyoun hyung?” Yohan asks, seeing that none of his friends were around. 

“They left a long time ago. You two were in there for quite a few hours, and after I told them that you guys were getting down at it, they didn’t see it useful staying around for longer.” 

“Oh my God, Wooseok hyung we didn’t do anything-“ Yohan starts explaining, before Seungwoo squeezes his hand, making him look at the other. 

“No need to explain. He won't believe us anyway.” Seungwoo tells him, having known Wooseok for way too long now.

“But-“

“It’s okay. So what if he thinks tha- Ow, don’t hit me.” 

“We’re in public, hyung.”

“We just started going out and you’re already using force on me. I want to break up.”

“No you don’t.”

“No I don’t.”

“Thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Although school started, I'm participating in the 99 and up fic fest so look forward to that!! :)  
In the meantime talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xbunnyohansx)


End file.
